


The rebuilding of a family

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Erik doesn't leave, M/M, Multi, Team Bonding, Warren Worthington III lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: It's over. Apocalypse is gone, everyone is free. Mutants and humans live in a relative state of peace and tranquility. Still there is some animosity towards one another, whether it be from the humans or the mutants. But hey, one small group of people can't change the entire world by themselves, no matter how hard they tried but at least they can make a small difference and that's what matters. They all came together, to Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters and there they formed the X-MEN.





	The rebuilding of a family

Charles Xavier's POV  
I did it, well kind of. I have created a school where mutants feel safe and can be themselves, not having to hide in plain sight anymore. Well that and we stopped En Sabah Nur, also known as Apocalypse, thus saving the world from imminent destruction, but the best part about it is that i finally got him back. I lost him thanks to Shaw's manipulation years ago and then i freed him from the Pentagon a few years after that, with a little bit of help of course, he still looked the same with his sharp enigmatic smirk and his hard chiseled features remaining unchanged over the years, they were still beautiful to me. But still we had conflicting opinions and that was what separated us. But now, now he is at least willing to try my way out and hopefully he will discover that violence is not the answer. 

 

Erik Lehnsherr's POV  
Back here again. Why did i ever let Shaw get to me, it's clear that we needed each other. That was evident when he (albeit with a little bit of help) brake me out of the Pentagon, a risky play on his part but i guess it still had the desired effect, i started thinking about him more after that day, not that i could ever forget him anyway. Every time i close my eyes i see what was once my family and he's always there his sparkling blue eyes and wavy dark hair, the man with a penchant to say groovy even though no-one in this century would ever say that, the man who i was pretty sure was my *eine wahre Liebe. But still this time i'm determined not to lose him, i will not lose another family.

Raven Darkholme's POV  
Home, that's what Charles called it. It has never truly been my home, not really but maybe it could be now, now that i'm back and willing to actually give Charles' idea of a school and finding a peaceful way for humans and mutants to get along, a try. However i am still interested in this guy, like i was beginning to years ago but i'm pretty sure he's changed, he doesn't care about me in that way anymore, he is clearly always thinking about someone else, someone who isn't me and is broader, blonder and more masculine despite the fact that i could be all of those things and more if he wanted but i left years ago so he has probably definitely moved on and i guess nothing really beats the real deal no matter how close i get. I just hope that Alex Summers doesn't brake his heart like i did all those years ago. He deserves more and unfortunately i can't give him that but maybe Alex can despite the fact that the older and more volatile mutant used to ridicule the younger scientist when they met. I guess that could just be Summers pulling at pigtails but if he does break Hank's heart i'll break him.

**Author's Note:**

> *eine wahre Liebe- One true love


End file.
